1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a steering device equipped in a personal watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steering device that is capable of changing the position of a steering handle in a direction to be inclined rearward with respect to a rotational axis of a steering column.
2. Description of the Related Art
When several riders share one personal watercraft, the position of a steering handle may vary depending on their physical sizes or preferences. In addition, the position of the steering handle may vary depending on an attitude of the rider, for example, a standing position and a kneeling position. When a small rider rides in a watercraft or a rider steers in the kneeling position, the steering handle is suitably positioned relatively lower, while when a large rider rides in the watercraft or a rider steers in the standing position, the steering handle is suitably positioned relatively higher. To this end, there has been disclosed a personal watercraft equipped with a steering device capable of changing a position of a steering handle along a rotational axis of a steering column that supports the steering handle at an upper end portion thereof (see. Japanese. Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. Sho. 61-275095).
In the steering device of the personal watercraft disclosed in Patent Application Publication No. Sho. 61-275095, since the steering handle is movable, i.e., extendable and retractable along the rotational axis of the steering column, a movement amount of the steering handle in a longitudinal direction of the watercraft is small relative to a movement amount of the steering handle in a vertical direction. If the steering handle is extended along the axis of the steering column and fixed to an upper side of the rotational axis of the steering column, the steering handle is located forward of a desired position when a large rider rides in the watercraft or a rider steers in a standing position. As a result, the rider is forced to tilt his or her body forward to steer the steering handle.